hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/07 September 2015
23:59:00 !ignore Hyper 23:59:00 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Hyper. 23:59:05 Lel 23:59:13 !uningore Hyper 23:59:15 !ignore Everyone 23:59:16 PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring Everyone. 23:59:23 !ignore Douglas 23:59:27 Puffle pls. 23:59:35 !unignore Everyone 23:59:36 PuffleXTREME: Everyone is no longer being ignored. 23:59:38 lol 23:59:38 !ignore Hurricane news 23:59:38 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Hurricane news. 23:59:46 (epic) 23:59:59 !ingnore Anon13281 00:00:13 !Ingnore everyone 00:00:27 !ingnore everyone 00:00:37 !Hello 00:00:37 Hello there 00:00:44 !Hi 00:00:55 !ignore PuffleXTREME 00:00:56 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME. 00:00:58 !ignore SpcardozoComesBack 00:01:01 What can Bot do other? 00:01:02 (e[2015-09-07 00:01:05 aww (poop)\ 00:01:10 (epic) * 00:01:11 !unignore Everyone 00:01:29 !Hello Puffle 00:01:29 Hello there, Puffle 00:01:33 !ignore SpcardozoComesBack 00:01:33 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring SpcardozoComesBack. 00:01:35 unignore me 00:01:38 !hELLO 00:01:42 Shoot! 00:01:54 unignore me and i'll unignore spcardozo 00:01:58 -!- Hypercane Bot was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by HypercaneTeen. 00:02:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:30 !hello 00:02:30 Hello there 00:02:33 yes 00:02:39 Banning it resets it. 00:02:41 !ignore Kiewii 00:02:42 PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring Kiewii . 00:02:46 (epic) 00:02:48 !unignore everyone 00:03:03 -!- Hurricane news has left Special:Chat. 00:03:05 -!- Hurricane news has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:07 !ignore everyone 00:03:15 Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 00:03:33 Hype, do you ground Hype bot? 00:03:42 I can make it do this. 00:03:47 !quit 00:04:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:51 Puffle, please vote for me for adminship since Hype supported me. 00:04:55 yeah? 00:05:09 !Hello Spcardozo needs adminship 00:05:09 Hello there, Spcardozo needs adminship 00:05:18 ok but only if you change the neutral to support 00:05:30 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:05:39 -!- Kiewii has left Special:Chat. 00:06:16 !hello Puffle I'm going to take over the human race and enslave them! >:D 00:06:17 Hello there, Puffle I'm going to take over the human race and enslave them! >:D 00:06:35 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:52 Changed from neutral to support! 00:06:57 Now? 00:07:23 !hello 00:07:23 Hello there 00:07:27 Hello 00:07:32 !Hello Cardoz 00:07:32 Hello there, Cardoz 00:07:37 !Hello Cardozo 00:07:38 Hello there, Cardozo 00:07:42 Hi! 00:07:48 !Hello Douglas 00:07:48 Hello there, Douglas 00:08:14 Douglas are you going to vote for me as admin? 00:09:01 !Hello my owner go to Forum then click on R.I.P Storm names 00:09:01 Hello there, my owner go to Forum then click on R.I.P Storm names 00:09:19 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:09:56 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:00 Hmm I wonder 00:10:08 !kick HypercaneTeen 00:10:13 Darn 00:10:20 !kick me 00:10:24 Cardozo 00:10:29 voted 00:10:30 I will only do this once. 00:10:32 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:10:33 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:40 !kick SpcardozoComesBack 00:10:40 -!- SpcardozoComesBack was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane Bot 00:10:41 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:10:42 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:48 Haha 00:10:58 !kick Hurricane news 00:11:14 !kick Anon13281 00:11:37 -!- SpcardozoComesBack was kicked from Special:Chat by PuffleXTREME 00:11:38 Puffle do !kick 00:11:38 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:11:42 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:43 Lol jk. 00:11:46 !kick spcardozocomesback 00:12:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:22 lol 00:12:25 !kick SpcardozoComesBack 00:12:26 -!- SpcardozoComesBack was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane Bot 00:12:27 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:12:30 Heh 00:12:43 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:50 !kick Everyoner 00:14:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:40 when i become bureaucrat, i will be unkickable 00:14:46 !hello Cardozo 00:14:46 Hello there, Cardozo 00:14:56 !hello I hate douglas! 00:15:12 Hello there, I hate douglas! 00:15:12 Watch this 00:15:14 you are unkickable 00:15:16 -!- HypercaneTeen was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by HypercaneTeen. 00:15:17 !Hello Really Puffle? 00:15:17 Hello there, Really Puffle? 00:15:27 -!- HypercaneTeen was unbanned from Special:Chat by PuffleXTREME. 00:15:51 !Heello 00:15:56 !Hello mom 00:15:56 Hello there, mom 00:16:00 that is a ban tho 00:16:08 !Hello Puffle's my dad 00:16:08 Hello there, Puffle's my dad 00:16:13 ahahahhahahaha 00:16:26 hahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahah 00:16:35 !quit 00:17:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:45 Yes win! 00:17:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:06 When would I be promoted? 00:18:15 tomorrow 00:18:19 !kick SpcardozoComesBack 00:18:20 -!- SpcardozoComesBack was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane Bot 00:18:20 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:18:24 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:32 At what time? 00:18:44 When I wake up around 10 AM EST. 00:18:48 8* 00:19:20 :) 00:19:47 Heh He'll never know 00:19:59 If a person blocks me for more than 1 day, then I will leave 00:20:06 this 00:20:08 wiki 00:20:18 !kick Anon13281 00:20:29 wth 00:20:53 !kick Hypercane Bot 00:20:59 Ugh 00:21:13 !kick Anon13281 00:21:20 Teen, can you create a bot for me thats called Cardozo Bot? 00:21:24 i asked 00:21:32 also have you seen my bird's dead eye 00:21:35 A cha tbot? 00:21:41 chat* 00:21:55 Also, can you make a Puffle Bot for PuffleXTREME? 00:22:12 Chat bots? 00:22:19 Or wiki bots or both.. 00:22:25 Both! 00:22:48 I'll have to do it when I have more time.l 00:22:49 Cardozo Bot is both a wiki bot and chat bot. 00:23:35 !kick Squidward 00:23:50 Cardozo Bot's avatar is Hurricane Sandy on October 298, 2012. 00:23:54 !seen Waldo 00:23:54 I haven't seen Waldo since I have been here. 00:23:58 lol 00:24:03 !kick Anon13281. 00:25:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:10 !seen Douglas Puffle 00:25:10 I haven't seen Douglas Puffle since I have been here. 00:25:16 I get on HHW at 12/1 pm EDT 00:25:24 Ok 00:25:36 And leave at 9/9:30 PM EDT 00:25:49 !kick Keylime 00:25:59 !hello Winter is Coming! 00:25:59 Hello there, Winter is Coming! 00:26:16 !block Hypercane Bot 00:26:21 I get on weekends: 8am, Weekdays, 3pm 00:26:28 !kick SpcardozoComesBack 00:26:29 -!- SpcardozoComesBack was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane Bot 00:26:30 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:27:00 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:18 Do !block Spcardozo 1 second 00:27:21 !hello, Cardozo don't block me :P 00:27:21 Hello there,, Cardozo don't block me :P 00:27:31 ;P 00:27:33 :P 00:27:44 sure 00:27:52 !kick SpcardozoComesBack 00:27:53 -!- SpcardozoComesBack was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane Bot 00:27:54 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:27:56 Lol 00:29:10 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:24 !kick Anon13281 00:29:27 Do !Block SpcardozoComesBack 1 second 00:29:28 Ugh 00:29:47 !block SpcardozoComesBack 1 second 00:29:49 nope 00:29:54 darn. 00:29:57 Ahhhhhh nuts 00:30:08 unle ...what. 00:30:21 !kick PuffleXTREME 00:30:24 We should set a wiki rules page like I did for CAAH2 00:30:25 nu 00:30:29 O wait I forgot he is a admin. 00:30:38 :P 00:30:55 Cardozo chant with me 00:31:03 Ban Puffle 00:31:06 no 00:31:08 Ban Puffle 00:31:09 pls 00:31:10 Ban Puffle 00:31:11 don 00:31:12 00:31:12 00:31:13 00:31:13 00:31:13 00:31:15 00:31:15 00:31:16 00:31:16 00:31:23 is this spam on chat? 00:31:25 00:31:25 00:31:25 00:31:26 00:31:26 00:31:26 00:31:26 00:31:26 00:31:26 00:31:26 00:31:27 00:31:27 00:31:27 00:31:27 00:31:28 00:31:28 00:31:28 00:31:28 00:31:28 00:31:29 00:31:29 00:31:29 00:31:29 00:31:30 00:31:30 00:31:30 00:31:30 (bcrat) cant be kicked 00:31:30 00:31:30 00:31:31 00:31:31 00:31:31 00:31:31 00:31:32 !kick SpcardozoComesBack 00:31:33 -!- SpcardozoComesBack was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane Bot 00:31:34 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:31:36 but it can be banned 00:31:38 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:44 But you can be banned. 00:31:53 Douglas should be (bcrat) 00:32:02 And I will be (admin)! 00:32:23 i will also be (bcrat) 00:32:33 How do i put the Jr Admin icon with these () 00:32:45 Example: (bcrat) 00:32:46 (junioradmin) 00:32:46 jradmin 00:33:03 162 should be (junioradmin)! 00:33:13 I opened RfJA 00:33:23 i will give him a trial after i am promoted 00:33:29 and IF he does good 00:33:33 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:33:37 he will be a permanent one 00:33:51 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:01 Sorry for exiting 00:34:26 hnjhg 00:34:37 !quit 00:35:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:19 !exit 00:35:25 !ignore PuffleXTREME 00:35:27 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME. 00:35:40 nu 00:35:41 !ignore SpcardozoComesBack 00:35:41 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring SpcardozoComesBack. 00:36:07 I also demoted Puffle to... rollback. 00:36:11 Hype, can my first block be a test block for Marcus for 2 minutes, also for messing up seasons? 00:36:28 Jk. 00:36:31 Um 00:36:39 ...what. 00:36:47 Probably like 2 hours but 2 minutes is invalid. 00:36:56 No for other time 00:37:09 Idk ask Puffle. 00:37:25 1 second works 00:37:29 Okay 00:37:33 Puffle you're gonna be a bureaucrat tomorrow at 9:00 am EST. 00:37:42 But longer Puffle. 00:37:48 k 00:38:01 5 minutes? 00:38:08 yep 00:38:18 i will test ban you now 00:38:25 Put in 200.66.66.33 and block that ip 00:38:28 for 5 mins 00:38:37 -!- SpcardozoComesBack was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by PuffleXTREME. 00:38:42 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:38:42 -!- SpcardozoComesBack was unbanned from Special:Chat by PuffleXTREME. 00:39:01 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:24 -!- Hurricane news has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:44 Hype why did you ban me! 00:39:57 (derpina) 00:40:17 Winner 00:40:21 News pls I know what will make you feel better. 00:40:26 And 162 will have a (junioradmin) trial! 00:40:27 Dougals * 00:40:33 Douglas * 00:40:38 !Hello Douglas 00:40:39 -!- HypercaneTeen was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by HypercaneTeen. 00:40:44 -!- HypercaneTeen was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hurricane news. 00:40:50 whas Hype what would make me fell better? 00:41:18 !Hello Douglas 00:41:22 !hello 00:41:25 hi Dylan 00:41:27 !hello Douglas 00:41:33 z*Cardozo 00:41:35 Dylan Andres Fischer 00:41:45 Douglas Keith Genova! 00:41:46 Dylan Andres Fischer-Cardozo 00:42:00 Douglas Keith Genova-Hurricane news 00:42:25 Sandra Patricia Fischer-Cardozo 00:43:13 Alberto Timshair recently got killed by Arthur James Dada for Guns 00:43:16 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:50 Alan Enrique Gonzales is my full name 00:43:56 Who killed Alberto Timshair? 00:44:08 Arthur James Dada 00:44:29 Arthur James "Dada" Darlos-Daddit 00:44:31 -!- PuffleXTREME has left Special:Chat. 00:44:35 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:41 Arthur James Daddit 00:44:52 killed 00:44:52 Alberto Timshair 00:45:05 2 00:45:08 !seen waldo 00:45:08 222 00:45:08 00:45:10 00:45:10 00:45:10 00:45:10 00:45:10 00:45:11 00:45:11 00:45:11 00:45:11 00:45:12 00:45:12 00:45:12 00:45:12 00:45:13 00:45:13 00:46:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:22 But use your real scales 00:46:24 to get us ready could my star be changed to blue? 00:46:56 Sorry I wish I could I can't edit Chat.js to do that 00:47:05 Stupid hackers. 00:47:08 To Hype, Hype Bot can join CAAH2. 00:47:22 I meant CAHH2 00:47:28 Stupid me 00:47:49 Project:RfB 00:49:12 Cardozo can i join your season collab with Puffle i can make the names? 00:49:44 Okay 00:49:46 Puffle I changed my mind you can become bureaucrat right now since you have +2. 00:50:02 Puffle leave chat 00:50:11 As for Douglas and Cardozo they'll be promoted tomorrow. 00:50:13 and when you are (bcrat) come back on 00:50:33 Can i be Bcrat now! 00:50:41 (Bcrat) 00:50:48 Starfire 00:50:52 (Robin) 00:50:56 I have +P2 00:50:59 Beast Boy 00:51:00 Starline 00:51:06 Raven 00:51:39 Douglas haves +2! 00:51:55 I have +2! 00:52:06 how do i vote! 00:52:13 -!- Anon13281 has left Special:Chat. 00:52:18 Ask Hype 00:52:37 00:52, September 7, 2015 HypercaneTeen (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:PuffleXTREME from administrator and poweruser to administrator, poweruser and bureaucrat ( Per Successful RfB) 00:52:42 @ Puffle 00:52:55 Leave and come back 00:53:01 Puffle 00:53:11 Leave and come back puffle 00:53:15 Yeah Puffle leave and come back and the star should change. 00:53:19 @Hype can i be Bcrat now? 00:53:42 News before I do that are you going to not promote everyone to bureaucrat? 00:53:51 That's my biggest fear. 00:53:53 @Hype can i be (admin)? 00:53:59 now? 00:54:07 @Hype i won`t! 00:54:11 Project:RfA 00:55:30 I have 2 votes and they are both support! 00:55:36 (support) 00:55:52 @Hype i won`t promote evryone to Bererucrat! 00:55:59 Hype is Super Burecrat(wish this was real) 00:56:11 00:55, September 7, 2015 HypercaneTeen (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Hurricane news from fb-user, administrator and poweruser to fb-user, administrator, poweruser and bureaucrat (Per Successful RfB) 00:56:20 We need a Fourm block 00:56:32 (junioradmin) 00:56:59 My brother is currently watching me. 00:57:14 (bcrat) 00:57:21 -!- Hurricane news has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:28 HI 00:57:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:57:31 Hi 00:57:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:36 !hello Douglas 00:57:36 Hello there, Douglas 00:57:41 Did the Star Change? 00:57:45 Yep 00:57:46 Nope 00:57:50 I see it for me 00:57:58 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 00:57:58 !hello Grape Nut 00:57:59 Hello there, Grape Nut 00:58:08 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:15 It changed? 00:58:20 IT CHANGED! 00:58:59 How i don`t see 00:59:28 @Hype can i demote WSC and Icecraft? 01:00:20 WSC will have to be demoted by wikia staff but yes please demote Icecraft 01:00:38 Also Cardozo you are now a admin 01:00:48 !kick SpcardozoComesBack 01:00:56 :P 01:01:03 Blocked Marcus! 01:01:12 For 5 mins 01:01:25 Cardozo i`ll test kick you! 01:01:37 -!- Hurricane news has left Special:Chat. 01:01:39 !quit 01:03:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:06 !ignore Hurricane news 01:04:06 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring Hurricane news. 01:04:15 !unignore Everyone 01:04:16 SpcardozoComesBack: I am not currently ignoring Everyone. 01:04:33 !kick Hurricane news 01:04:47 !ignore Everyone 01:04:48 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring Everyone. 01:05:01 !ignore everyone 01:05:02 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring everyone. 01:05:09 !eat evryone 01:05:14 !Hello 01:05:14 Hello there 01:05:29 !unignore Hurricane news 01:05:29 SpcardozoComesBack: Hurricane news is no longer being ignored. 01:05:35 !ingore Linda 01:05:46 !ignore HypercaneTeen' 01:05:47 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring HypercaneTeen'. 01:05:50 !ignore HypercaneTeen 01:05:51 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring HypercaneTeen. 01:06:03 !ignore Linda 01:06:03 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring Linda. 01:06:15 !ignore Hurricane news 01:06:16 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring Hurricane news. 01:06:27 !unignore Hurricane news 01:06:27 SpcardozoComesBack: Hurricane news is no longer being ignored. 01:06:29 !unignore Matthew 01:06:30 Hurricane news: I am not currently ignoring Matthew. 01:06:40 !ignore Matthew 01:06:41 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring Matthew. 01:06:48 !text Hiipos 01:06:53 !text 01:07:00 !ban Hurricane news 01:07:00 !eat 01:07:05 !kick Me 01:07:08 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:10 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:16 !kick PuffleXTREME 01:07:19 Hi Puffle 01:07:25 !Pufflw 01:07:30 *Puffle 01:07:32 !ignore everyone 01:07:33 SpcardozoComesBack: Already ignoring everyone. 01:07:40 -!- PuffleXTREME has left Special:Chat. 01:07:45 !unignore Hurricane news 01:07:46 SpcardozoComesBack: I am not currently ignoring Hurricane news. 01:07:56 !ingore Hypercaneteen 01:08:00 !ignore Hurricane news 01:08:01 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring Hurricane news. 01:08:14 @Hype how dose a bot work 01:08:20 !hello 01:08:20 Hello there 01:08:28 !hel 01:08:30 !ignore Bandit 01:08:31 lo 01:08:37 !ignore Bandit 01:08:38 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring Bandit. 01:08:54 !ignore Bandit 01:09:05 !hello Hi 01:09:09 put !ignore 01:09:25 !unignore Bandit 01:09:26 SpcardozoComesBack: Bandit is no longer being ignored. 01:09:39 !unignore Hurricane news 01:09:39 SpcardozoComesBack: Hurricane news is no longer being ignored. 01:09:42 !ingore Hurricane Ingrid 01:09:53 !ignore Hurricane Ingrid 01:09:53 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring Hurricane Ingrid. 01:10:14 !ignore my butt 01:10:15 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring my butt. 01:10:22 !Hello my Ass 01:10:23 Hello there, my Ass 01:10:41 !ingoure your leg 01:10:42 Type in !ignore Bandd 01:10:56 !ignore Bandd 01:10:56 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring Bandd. 01:11:05 !block 01:11:14 !ignore Badd Me 01:11:14 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Badd Me. 01:11:20 Good! 01:11:33 !unignore Badd Me 01:11:33 Hurricane news: Badd Me is no longer being ignored. 01:11:39 !ignore SpcardozoComesBack 01:11:39 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring SpcardozoComesBack. 01:11:45 !ignore 01:11:48 !hello 01:11:53 IgnoreBadd 01:12:01 !ignorebadd 01:12:08 !unignore SpcardozoComesBack 01:12:19 !ingore Elise 01:12:29 News type !unignore SpcardozoComesBack 01:12:41 !unignore SpcardozoComesBack 01:12:41 You meant !ignore Elise 01:12:49 !ignore Elise 01:12:50 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Elise. 01:13:06 !ingore Me 01:13:16 !ingore Me 01:13:17 !ignore Me 01:13:24 !ignore Me 01:13:24 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Me. 01:13:40 !ignore Velvet Sky 01:13:41 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Velvet Sky. 01:13:44 Type !unignore SpcardozoComesBack 01:14:05 !quit 01:14:14 !ignore SpacardozoComeBack 01:14:14 Hurricane news: Now ignoring SpacardozoComeBack. 01:14:18 -!- Hypercane Bot was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000 seconds by SpcardozoComesBack. 01:15:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:03 !ignore HypercaneTeen 01:16:04 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring HypercaneTeen. 01:16:10 Thank you 01:16:23 -!- HypercaneTeen was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by SpcardozoComesBack. 01:16:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:16:24 -!- HypercaneTeen was unbanned from Special:Chat by SpcardozoComesBack. 01:16:30 -!- Anon13281 has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:31 All for me and Bot 01:16:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:39 -!- Anon13281 was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by SpcardozoComesBack. 01:16:40 -!- Anon13281 has left Special:Chat. 01:16:41 -!- Anon13281 was unbanned from Special:Chat by SpcardozoComesBack. 01:16:51 -!- Hurricane news has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:52 !quit 01:17:01 -!- HypercaneTeen was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by SpcardozoComesBack. 01:17:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:17:17 !ignore a Pug 01:17:17 Hurricane news: Now ignoring a Pug. 01:17:20 -!- Hurricane news was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by SpcardozoComesBack. 01:17:21 -!- Hurricane news has left Special:Chat. 01:17:46 -!- Hurricane news was unbanned from Special:Chat by SpcardozoComesBack. 01:17:53 -!- HypercaneTeen was unbanned from Special:Chat by SpcardozoComesBack. 01:17:58 !quit 01:18:44 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:01 Ok no more banning pls. 01:19:16 !Hello I like SpcardozoComesBack and SpcardozoComesBack likes me! 01:19:17 Hello there, I like SpcardozoComesBack and SpcardozoComesBack likes me! 01:19:34 Yeah or you will get a taste or your own Medicine ! 01:19:38 !ignore HypercaneTeen 01:19:38 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring HypercaneTeen. 01:19:46 !ignore Hurricane news 01:19:46 SpcardozoComesBack: Now ignoring Hurricane news. 01:19:54 -!- Hypercane Bot was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by HypercaneTeen. 01:20:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:28 !ignore SpcardozoComesBack 01:20:29 Hurricane news: Now ignoring SpcardozoComesBack. 01:20:31 Tell me a list of IPs I have to block. 01:20:46 There is none atm. 01:20:51 -!- Hypercane Bot was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by SpcardozoComesBack. 01:22:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:56 !hello goodnight 01:22:57 Hello there, goodnight 01:23:01 !bye 01:23:01 Goodbye! 01:23:07 !hello Poop 01:23:07 Hello there, Poop 01:23:08 !bue 01:23:08 !quit 01:45:41 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:22 !ignore PuffleXTREME 01:46:23 Hurricane news: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME. 01:46:45 !unignore PuffleEXTREME 01:46:46 Hurricane news: I am not currently ignoring PuffleEXTREME. 01:47:07 !ignore your Penis 01:47:08 Hurricane news: Now ignoring your Penis. 01:47:23 -!- Hurricane news was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by HypercaneTeen. 01:47:24 -!- Hurricane news has left Special:Chat. 01:47:25 -!- Hurricane news was unbanned from Special:Chat by HypercaneTeen. 01:47:37 !quit 01:49:02 !ignore your Leg Bone 01:49:02 Hurricane news: Now ignoring your Leg Bone. 01:49:21 !hello 01:49:22 Hello there 01:49:31 !hello what my name Bot? 01:49:32 Hello there, what my name Bot? 01:49:52 !ignore Hurricane Bot`s Left Ear Lobe 01:49:53 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Hurricane Bot`s Left Ear Lobe. 01:50:15 !ignore Hurricane 01:50:16 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Hurricane. 01:50:22 !unignore Hurricane Bot`s Left ear Lobe while Puffle eats it 01:50:22 Hurricane news: I am not currently ignoring Hurricane Bot`s Left ear Lobe while Puffle eats it. 01:50:39 !ignore Hurricanes 01:50:40 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Hurricanes. 01:50:51 !hello i am not a cannibal 01:50:52 Hello there, i am not a cannibal 01:50:55 !quit 01:51:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:07 Cya Douglas. 01:52:13 !ignore your mom 01:52:14 PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring your mom. 01:52:19 xD 01:52:32 Cya Puffle and Hype chat tomoorow Labor day! 01:52:37 hahahahahahha 01:52:40 -!- Hurricane news has left Special:Chat. 01:52:43 !seen Waldo 01:52:43 I haven't seen Waldo since I have been here. 01:52:56 !ignore Puffle's Mom 01:52:57 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Puffle's Mom. 01:53:11 !seen Hurricane news 01:53:12 I last saw Hurricane news 39 seconds ago. 01:53:33 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 01:53:37 !seen HypercaneTeen 01:53:37 I last saw HypercaneTeen 25 seconds ago. 01:53:46 the heck/? 01:53:48 ?* 01:53:58 -!- Hurricane news has joined Special:Chat. 01:54:04 !seen Puffle's Face 01:54:04 I haven't seen Puffle's Face since I have been here. 01:54:08 -!- Hurricane news has left Special:Chat. 01:54:25 make him respond to !findwaldo by saying oh oh he's under your chair 01:54:51 -!- PuffleXTREME has left Special:Chat. 01:54:55 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:04 Lol I'll try tomorrow 01:55:36 -!- PuffleXTREME has left Special:Chat. 01:55:39 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:07 gtg 01:57:08 baii 01:57:11 -!- PuffleXTREME has left Special:Chat. 01:58:29 !quit 13:15:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:16:06 !ignore Anon13281 13:16:06 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Anon13281. 13:16:23 !ignore Hypercane Bot 13:16:24 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Hypercane Bot. 13:16:34 unignore Hypercane Bot 13:16:47 !unignore Hypercane Bot 13:16:48 Hurricane news: Hypercane Bot is no longer being ignored. 13:16:48 !unignore Hypercane Bot 13:16:48 HypercaneTeen: I am not currently ignoring Hypercane Bot. 13:16:58 Lol late. 13:17:14 HypercaneTeen !unignore Hypercane Bot and HypercaneTeen 13:17:15 !unignore Anon13281 13:17:15 PuffleXTREME: Anon13281 is no longer being ignored. 13:17:22 !ignore Everyone 13:17:22 Anon13281: Now ignoring Everyone. 13:17:29 !hello 13:17:30 Hello there 13:17:31 Ihello 13:17:43 !ignore PuffleXTREME 13:17:43 Anon13281: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME. 13:17:48 !hello 13:17:53 !hello Puffle 13:17:54 Hello there, Puffle 13:17:54 charles pls. 13:18:02 !ingnore Ana 13:18:12 !unignore PuffleXTREME 13:18:12 Anon13281: PuffleXTREME is no longer being ignored. 13:18:17 !unignore Everyone 13:18:17 Anon13281: Everyone is no longer being ignored. 13:18:31 !ingnore Ana 13:18:52 !Ignore 13:18:53 Hurricane news: Now ignoring . 13:18:59 !unignore 13:19:19 !quit 13:20:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:20:05 we should stop abusing Hype`s Bot! 13:20:08 someone change the (puffle) emoji to what it says on my profile page 13:20:15 the "me in real life" thing 13:20:46 I'll see if I can edit mediawiki:emoticons last time I checked I couldn't 13:20:47 -_- 13:20:50 Ugh 13:20:51 I want a mu icon to be an Emojicon! 13:20:57 [[]]-_- * 13:21:12 i want a link to mediawiki:emoticons Hype 13:21:28 MediaWiki:Emoticons 13:21:31 Hype try can kick me 13:22:09 Sorry it looks like we still can't edit it. 13:22:16 you can`t edit the Emojis and i`m un-Kickable 13:22:40 Happy (ghost) 13:23:01 Doesn't mean you can't be banned or blocked. 13:23:06 (epic) 13:23:08 IK 13:23:12 (quinn) 13:23:27 <3 13:23:44 Smirk 13:23:49 sysop 13:24:09 (Pacman) 13:24:21 !hello Meep 13:24:21 Hello there, Meep 13:24:31 !ignore TS Grace 13:24:31 Hurricane news: Now ignoring TS Grace. 13:25:14 !ignore Quinn 13:25:15 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Quinn. 13:25:45 !ignore Tip 13:25:46 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Tip. 13:25:59 !Unignore Quinn 13:26:00 Hurricane news: Quinn is no longer being ignored. 13:26:20 We need the MLG Frog Emoji! 13:26:34 i think the -_- is a glitch 13:26:39 -_-* 13:26:46 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 13:27:40 !hello Puffle, we bots are going to enslave the human race muhahahaha 13:27:40 Hello there, Puffle, we bots are going to enslave the human race muhahahaha 13:27:58 /me kills all the bots! 13:28:22 !hello i`ll enslave Rara 13:28:23 Hello there, i`ll enslave Rara 13:28:46 Then i will block the bot and free rara 13:28:55 !hello Puffle, we are going to demote you by hacking into the wiki 13:28:56 Hello there, Puffle, we are going to demote you by hacking into the wiki 13:29:17 Lol jk 13:29:24 omg stop 13:29:24 !hello /me kills self 13:29:25 Hello there, /me kills self 13:29:30 you're worrying me 13:29:33 /me Selfie 13:29:40 #MLG 13:29:43 !findwaldo 13:29:46 !seen Waldo 13:29:46 I haven't seen Waldo since I have been here. 13:29:56 !foundwaldo 13:29:56 !seen Puffle's mom 13:29:56 I haven't seen Puffle's mom since I have been here. 13:30:05 !seen Me 13:30:05 I haven't seen Me since I have been here. 13:30:10 !quit 13:30:27 WTH 13:30:31 !found 13:30:36 !seen 13:30:38 !seen Hypercane Bot 13:30:38 I haven't seen Hypercane Bot since I have been here. 13:30:44 ...what. 13:30:53 !seen Hypercane Bot 13:30:53 I just saw Hypercane Bot right now. 13:31:02 !ignore Puffle's Mom. 13:31:03 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Puffle's Mom.. 13:31:05 !seen PuffleXTREME 13:31:05 I last saw PuffleXTREME 11 seconds ago. 13:31:14 !hello :L 13:31:14 Hello there, :L 13:31:17 !seen your mom 13:31:17 I haven't seen your mom since I have been here. 13:31:25 !seen 13:31:27 !seen Douglas 13:31:28 I haven't seen Douglas since I have been here. 13:31:35 !seenoff 13:31:35 The !seen command is now OFF 13:31:40 !seen Douglas 13:31:43 !seenon 13:31:44 The !seen command is now ON 13:31:48 !seenoff 13:31:48 The !seen command is now OFF 13:31:56 !hellooff 13:31:56 Hello there,off 13:31:57 !tell Andrew444 hi 13:31:57 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Andrew444 your message the next time I see them. 13:31:58 !seenon 13:31:58 The !seen command is now ON 13:31:59 !seen your face 13:31:59 I haven't seen your face since I have been here. 13:32:11 !seen Freddy Fazbear 13:32:11 I haven't seen Freddy Fazbear since I have been here. 13:32:29 Welcome to Puffle Pizzeria! 13:32:34 !tell Yellow_Flash_of_the_Leaf HAI 13:32:34 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Yellow Flash of the Leaf your message the next time I see them. 13:32:40 (epic) 13:32:41 !tell Hurricane162 Oh hai der 13:32:42 PuffleXTREME: I will tell Hurricane162 your message the next time I see them. 13:32:47 !tell Me Fak Me 13:32:47 Hurricane news: I will tell Me your message the next time I see them. 13:33:07 !tell Anon to stop beging away 13:33:07 Hurricane news: I will tell Anon your message the next time I see them. 13:33:19 !tell Anon13281 hi 13:33:19 PuffleXTREME: I will tell Anon13281 your message the next time I see them. 13:33:19 !seen Douglas 13:33:19 I haven't seen Douglas since I have been here. 13:33:26 hi 13:33:26 Anon13281, PuffleXTREME told you: hi 13:33:28 !tell Anon13281 13:33:28 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Anon13281 your message the next time I see them. 13:33:36 WTF 13:33:36 Opps 13:33:43 Sorry For Cussing 13:33:59 !seen Tropical Storm Etau 13:34:00 I haven't seen Tropical Storm Etau since I have been here. 13:34:09 !quitoff 13:37:14 !agentp 13:37:18 !hoff 13:37:19 The !hello command is OFF 13:37:29 !hon 13:37:29 The !hello command is ON 13:37:35 !hello Monkey Butt 13:37:36 Hello there, Monkey Butt 13:37:43 ahhahahahah 13:38:01 :S 13:38:05 !turnoffquit 13:38:06 !quitoff 13:41:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:41:24 !hello 13:41:24 Hello there 13:46:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:46:38 My Prediction for Larry is a cat4 making landfall in Texas! 13:47:04 TS a Texas landfall as well! Grace 13:47:31 I have to bbl 13:47:35 Bai 13:47:38 o/ 13:47:41 !quit 19:16:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:16:12 omg ow 19:16:20 !Hello 19:16:21 Hello there 19:16:23 i cracked my knuckles 19:16:32 !findwaldo 19:16:37 !seen Waldo 19:16:37 I haven't seen Waldo since I have been here. 19:16:46 !turnoffquit 19:16:51 !quitoff 19:18:53 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:19:08 !qoff 19:19:11 Nope 19:19:12 darn 19:19:25 !seenPuffleXTREME 19:19:31 -!- Hurricane news has left Special:Chat. 19:19:36 -!- Hurricane news has joined Special:Chat. 19:19:40 try to make it find waldo 19:19:45 !seen PuffleXTREME 19:19:46 I last saw PuffleXTREME 5 seconds ago. 19:19:54 !seen PuffleXTREME 19:19:55 I last saw PuffleXTREME 14 seconds ago. 19:19:55 !seen Hurricane Monster 19:19:55 I haven't seen Hurricane Monster since I have been here. 19:20:11 !seen PuffleXTREME 19:20:11 I last saw PuffleXTREME 30 seconds ago. 19:20:14 !seen PuffleXTREME 19:20:14 I just saw PuffleXTREME right now. 19:20:17 !hello 19:20:17 Hello there 19:20:18 !seen Hurricane news 19:20:18 I last saw Hurricane news 1 second ago. 19:20:26 !seen Your Mom 19:20:27 I haven't seen Your Mom since I have been here. 19:20:29 !seen Hurricane Monster 19:20:30 I haven't seen Hurricane Monster since I have been here. 19:20:42 !ignore Hurricane Monster 19:20:42 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Hurricane Monster. 19:20:56 !unignore Hurricane Monster 19:20:56 HurricaneMonster: Hurricane Monster is no longer being ignored. 19:21:13 !Ignore Hurricane News 19:21:13 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring Hurricane News. 19:21:23 !ignore HurricaneMonster !ignore PuffleXTREME 19:21:23 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring HurricaneMonster !ignore PuffleXTREME. 19:21:36 !ignore HypercaneTeen 19:21:36 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring HypercaneTeen. 19:21:46 -!- Hypercane Bot was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by HypercaneTeen. 19:22:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:22:10 There it is reset. 19:22:17 !hello 19:22:17 Hello there 19:22:18 !Ignore Hypercane Bot 19:22:19 PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring Hypercane Bot. 19:22:28 Ha it ignored itself 19:22:33 !hello 19:22:33 Hello there 19:22:34 !ignore Hypercane Bot 19:22:35 PuffleXTREME: Already ignoring Hypercane Bot. 19:22:46 !seen HypercaneTeen 19:22:47 I last saw HypercaneTeen 13 seconds ago. 19:22:51 !ignore PuffleXTREME 19:22:51 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME. 19:22:55 !ignore HurricaneMonster 19:22:55 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring HurricaneMonster. 19:22:56 !hello 19:22:58 !ignore the Tropics 19:22:59 Hurricane news: Now ignoring the Tropics. 19:23:00 !ignore Hurricnae news 19:23:00 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Hurricnae news. 19:23:02 Teen pls. 19:23:06 !Hello I must destroy Myself 19:23:10 !ignore Hurricane news 19:23:11 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Hurricane news. 19:23:19 !ignore The Tropics 19:23:25 Omg 19:23:31 !hello I must destroy myself 19:23:31 what! 19:23:32 Teen pls 19:23:35 y u do dis 19:23:36 Absolute power 19:23:38 !quit 19:23:48 -!- Hypercane Bot was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by PuffleXTREME. 19:23:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:23:59 not if i have to ban it 19:24:01 brb 19:24:02 !hello 19:24:03 Hello there 19:24:08 !ignore HypercaneTeen 19:24:09 PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring HypercaneTeen. 19:24:15 !hello I must destroy myself 19:24:16 Hello there, I must destroy myself 19:24:30 !ignore my Penis (plz don`t ban me!) 19:24:30 Hurricane news: Now ignoring my Penis (plz don`t ban me!). 19:25:06 um 19:25:14 !quit 19:26:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:26:50 !ignore your mom 19:26:51 PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring your mom. 19:26:54 -!- Hurricane news has joined Special:Chat. 19:27:03 !ignore Puffle's Mom 19:27:03 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Puffle's Mom. 19:27:18 !hello Puffle is a n00b. 19:27:18 Hello there, Puffle is a n00b. 19:27:24 !Ignore Me 19:27:25 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring Me. 19:27:29 :P 19:27:31 Lol 19:27:37 I`m editing my season :D 19:27:51 Puffle i thought we were Homies 19:27:55 !ignore PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring 19:27:55 PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring. 19:28:09 !Ignore Me, I'm a Idiot 19:28:09 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring Me, I'm a Idiot. 19:28:13 :P 19:28:39 !quitsucks 19:29:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:29:44 OH 19:29:52 Me and Puffle and Homies 19:30:35 !ignore Everyone 19:30:36 PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring Everyone. 19:30:42 !h 19:30:45 !hellol 19:30:45 Hello there,l 19:30:47 !ignore Your butt 19:30:48 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Your butt. 19:30:59 !hoff 19:30:59 The !hello command is OFF 19:31:03 !ignore Wikia 19:31:04 PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring Wikia . 19:31:08 !ignoreoff 19:31:14 !ignore me, because I am a idiot robot 19:31:14 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring me, because I am a idiot robot. 19:31:18 !telloff 19:31:18 The !tell command is OFF 19:31:20 !ignore all of life 19:31:21 Hurricane news: Now ignoring all of life. 19:31:21 !ioff 19:31:22 !hoff 19:31:28 !tell Rick 19:31:30 !ignoreoff 19:31:33 !logg 19:31:36 !tellon 19:31:37 The !tell command is ON 19:31:38 !logoff 19:31:42 !loff 19:31:50 Logging is ENABLED 19:31:51 !tellon 19:31:52 The !tell command is ON 19:31:52 !log 19:31:55 !loff 19:32:10 Logging is ENABLED 19:32:11 !logg 19:32:18 !log 19:32:23 !logg edits 19:32:30 !log edits 19:32:34 !log PuffleXTREME 19:32:48 how do u do dis 19:32:49 !log me 19:33:08 !hello Juivaer 19:33:16 !hon 19:33:17 The !hello command is ON 19:33:21 !hello uiojiogtw 19:33:21 Hello there, uiojiogtw 19:33:21 !qoff 19:33:25 !quiff 19:33:34 !turn everything off 19:33:39 !eoff 19:33:44 !tell Meek to say hi 19:33:44 Hurricane news: I will tell Meek your message the next time I see them. 19:33:45 !hoff 19:33:46 The !hello command is OFF 19:33:48 !ioff 19:33:51 !loff 19:43:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:43:17 help my year has to like years i`ll just use 2103! 19:44:59 !Ignore Hilda_00 19:45:00 PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring Hilda_00. 19:45:11 my sister wants that username 19:47:10 !ignore Meep 19:47:11 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Meep. 19:51:39 !ignore everyone but hurricane monster 19:51:40 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring everyone but hurricane monster. 19:51:48 !hoff 19:51:48 The !hello command is OFF 19:51:56 !ioff 19:52:14 !ignore the mongols 19:52:14 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring the mongols. 19:52:16 !hon 19:52:17 The !hello command is ON 19:52:21 !hoff 19:52:22 The !hello command is OFF 19:52:28 !unignore Meep 19:52:28 Hurricane news: Meep is no longer being ignored. 19:52:54 -!- Hilda 00 has joined Special:Chat. 19:53:09 guess who alan 19:53:17 aaa sht 19:53:30 -!- Hilda 00 was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by PuffleXTREME. 19:53:31 -!- Hilda 00 has left Special:Chat. 19:53:37 Thats my sis 19:53:42 she's really annoying 19:53:58 -!- Hilda 00 was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hurricane news. 19:54:06 I wanna talk to her 19:55:01 Never Mind i`ll not add a timeline! 19:55:33 who edited the wiki! 19:56:04 Cardozo did 19:56:08 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 19:56:09 !hello 19:56:10 SpcardozoComesBack, PuffleXTREME told you: The bot wants to destroy you!!1 RUN 19:56:19 !hello 19:56:30 stop dont it will destroy you!!!!1 19:56:31 !Hello there 19:56:40 !ignore 19:56:41 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 19:56:44 !hoff 19:57:03 !quit 19:57:15 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:57:22 !hello 19:57:23 Hello there 19:57:23 Is it fixed! 19:57:32 !hello Meep 19:57:32 Hello there, Meep 19:58:05 !ignore Hilda 00 19:58:05 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Hilda 00. 19:58:10 :P 19:58:16 !kick hilda 00 19:58:21 someone rechange the wiki`s Buttons and stuff 19:59:28 !kick HurricaneMonster 19:59:28 !unignore Hilda 00 19:59:29 Hurricane news: Hilda 00 is no longer being ignored. 19:59:34 Ugh 19:59:51 What is with you and not kicking mods! 19:59:56 !quit 20:00:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:00:37 Omg doug dont unban my sister 20:00:47 she's annoying as fck 20:00:58 nobody gives a sht 20:01:27 ok 20:01:31 nobody gives a crap about her 20:01:36 can i block your sister? 20:01:49 i did 20:01:53 forever ever ever 20:02:06 ok give me a link to her profile page! 20:02:46 Puffle i don`t give a fak about Hilda 20:02:54 You going to feel lucky for me, I'm a only child 20:03:16 I'm the only child left in my house. 20:03:20 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hilda_00 20:03:27 All my other siblings moved out. 20:03:29 :P 20:03:35 I'm the only 19 year old here lol 20:03:41 about to be 20 20:03:58 I'm 18 so eh.. 20:04:15 my sis is http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hilda_00 20:04:25 and nobody gives a crap 20:04:25 I banned her! 20:04:54 I gave her bureaucrat status. 20:04:59 no 20:05:02 /me twiddles thumb * 20:05:06 Lol jk 20:05:28 she's blocked 20:05:33 Puffle. 20:05:38 Let me show you something. 20:05:38 cus she always messes with my account 20:05:43 Alan! 20:05:52 Puffle i made you a cat4 20:05:54 ik 20:06:16 i was gonna make a you a cat3,cat2 and cat5 i changed my mine! 20:06:38 well Cat5 or 6 works since i'm a bureaucrat 20:06:54 http://prntscr.com/8dre0n 20:06:59 (epic) 20:07:40 Don't worry I closed it out I wouldn't actually do it. 20:08:18 what i thought you did sht i made her bot 20:08:43 don`t worry i changed it back to none cause sht 20:08:58 i didn`t want Puffle Murdering me! 20:09:33 No I checked bureaucrat and administrator. 20:09:40 But closed it out. 20:10:04 !ignore Hype`s Lie 20:10:04 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Hype`s Lie. 20:10:31 !ignore everyone 20:10:31 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring everyone. 20:10:51 Puffle can you add the status thing on Profile for me! 20:12:18 http://oi57.tinypic.com/2ivnuxl.jpg 20:12:24 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bruce_Fliiped.jpg 20:12:33 Hurricane Alena (Alan) Track 20:12:41 Your strong Puffle! 20:12:59 is my Hawiian name gonna be used make me strong! 20:13:28 no, but your regular name will 20:13:45 ok well will i be a cat5 out to sea! 20:14:02 Not sure, do you want to impact land? 20:14:16 -!- Hurricane162 has joined Special:Chat. 20:14:29 Hi 20:14:29 Hurricane162, PuffleXTREME told you: Oh hai der 20:14:30 yes as a TD 20:14:40 !ignore Hurricane162 20:14:41 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Hurricane162. 20:14:47 like, do yo the remnants of Douglas in Georgia so that way you can say you are getting rain from you 20:15:03 What's the Yellow Hurricane Icon supposed to mean? 20:15:13 Junioradmin 20:15:16 yes please i need heavy rain not litlle sprinkls 20:15:22 bereucrat! 20:15:30 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 20:15:54 oh wait yello noy blue Junior Admin! 20:16:20 i gave 162 a trial 20:16:45 yes. I enjoy it so far. Not much different from non-admin 20:16:57 can I be one? 20:16:59 um try kicking Monster 20:17:12 why!?! 20:17:32 No, I won't 20:17:37 whew 20:17:47 Monster leave i promoted you to Junior Admin! 20:18:03 doug he's fairly new 20:18:19 demote him until he has been here long enough 20:18:32 ^ 20:18:36 ok 20:18:41 sorry Monster 20:18:55 It's perfectly alright 20:19:03 I can wait years if I have to 20:19:31 But I'm sure it probably doesn't take years 20:19:43 i`ll promote agian on January 3 2016! 20:20:19 -!- PuffleXTREME has left Special:Chat. 20:20:21 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 20:20:24 it might be like one yaer 20:20:27 *year 20:20:37 -!- PuffleXTREME has left Special:Chat. 20:20:46 Douglas, I made a blog post for 162MC 20:20:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:20:53 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 20:21:15 IK i commeted onit 20:21:25 I joined in August 15, so that would be about 6 months 20:21:52 SP march or April or i joined in March of 2014! 20:22:30 Here is it 1,767 EDITS SINCE STARTED STARING AT THIS SCREEN MARCH 16, 2014 20:22:59 Hurricane news is a bureaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. This means he/she is incredibly intense, like a category 5 hurricane. Hi i`m Douglas everyone i`m Back as Hurricane News Andres Geostationary VIS-IR 2015 (New 2) Hurricane news is an administrator of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. This means he/she is insanely intense, like a category 4 hurricane. New Icon 2 Me in Real Life i`m ready to chop your head off 20:24:00 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 20:24:11 WOW 20:24:12 I!ignore HurricaneOdile 20:24:17 SUCH LOAD 20:24:23 !ignore HurricaneOdile 20:24:24 Hurricane news: Now ignoring HurricaneOdile. 20:24:24 such doge 20:24:29 very wow 20:24:30 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 20:55:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:56:01 !ignore Left 20:56:01 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Left. 20:56:38 !hello the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 21:04:59 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:05:00 im bored 21:05:24 !unignore HurricaneOdile 21:05:24 HurricaneOdile: I am not currently ignoring HurricaneOdile. 21:05:29 ty 21:05:38 !hello im a lenny face 21:05:38 Hello there, im a lenny face 21:05:47 !off 21:05:49 !ignore Pacu 21:05:49 Hurricane news: Now ignoring Pacu. 21:05:50 !loff 21:06:00 Logging is ENABLED 21:06:02 !Hello, I'm a stupid robot that is an idiot 21:06:02 Hello there,, I'm a stupid robot that is an idiot 21:06:09 No keep it diabled.. 21:06:16 !hello i like cake 21:06:18 Hello there, i like cake 21:06:20 !loff 21:09:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:09:17 !tell Hypercane_Bot hi 21:09:17 HypercaneTeen: Thank you for the message! :3 21:09:24 !hello im Deez Nuts and im running for president :D 21:09:24 Hello there, im Deez Nuts and im running for president :D 21:09:28 !tell HypercaneTeen no! 21:09:28 Hurricane news: I will tell HypercaneTeen your message the next time I see them. 21:09:43 !tell Hurricane news no pls no 21:09:44 HurricaneOdile: I will tell Hurricane your message the next time I see them. 21:09:55 !telloff 21:09:56 The !tell command is OFF 21:10:18 !tellon 21:10:18 The !tell command is ON 21:10:29 !hello /me is bored 21:10:29 Hello there, /me is bored 21:10:31 !tell Hilda_00 hi 21:10:31 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Hilda 00 your message the next time I see them. 21:10:49 !loff 21:10:55 Logging is ENABLED 21:10:58 hilda is blocked 21:10:58 !loff 21:14:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:28 !loff 2015 09 07